Wish
by jichulets
Summary: No matter how great he is, how skilled, how fearsome, he is always nothing next to Yukimura. SanadaxOCxYukimura. Songfic to Wish by Arashi.


Title: Wish

Summary: No matter how great he is, how skilled, how fearsome, he is always nothing next to Yukimura. SanadaxOCxYukimura.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis no Oujisama, which is owned by Takeshi Konomi-sensei, but I do own my OC.

Author's notes: The italicized parts are memories or flashbacks. I did the best I could, but I think I still ended up making Sanada and Yukimura OOC. Anyways, Please enjoy! And kindly review, while you're at it. Thank you!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Umi, I'm going to visit Yukimura today, are you coming with me?" Sanada Genichirou called the attention of Hinamori Umi, who is having a light argument with Marui Bunta, Kirihara Akaya and Nioh Masaharu about their favorite video games.

"Eh? Of course I am! Why ask if you know the answer already?" She replied. Nioh chuckled.

"You're the only one who can get away with being cheeky towards him, you know." Umi grinned. Sanada sighed.

"Well then, wait for me here. I have some things to finish."

"Hai."

"Ne Umi-chan, doesn't Sanada-fukubuchou scare you?" Marui asked when Sanada left.

"I wonder how you can manage being best friends with him." Akaya added. Umi laughed.

"That's silly, Bunta, Akaya. How can you be afraid of him? He's actually one of the kindest, warmest, greatest guys I've ever met!" The two sweat dropped.

"Eh? Kind? Warm? Maybe he is to you, but definitely not to us and the rest of the world." Marui exclaimed. And then they dropped the subject and went back to their previous argument.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Experiencing times when my love just isn't conveyed to you  
Makes me stronger  
Even in my aching heart**_

"Ne, Gen-kun, can we buy something for Yukimura-kun?" Umi asked innocently. Sanada sighed.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"That strawberry shortcake Bunta and I ate the other day! I want Yukimura-kun to taste that awesome, heaven-sent cake!" She laughed.

"Being with Marui often is rubbing on you." She just grinned, but then turned serious.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Sanada felt a small pang in his heart.

"As long as it's from you, I think." She beamed at him. They continued to walk, and Sanada, with a sudden surge of jealousy, noticed the sparkle in her eyes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sanada Genichirou and Hinamori Umi had known each other since first grade. They were neighbors, and their families got on pretty well. Even so, their friendship had a rough start. They were opposites, Sanada being stoic and serious, and Umi being friendly, upbeat and cheerful. At first they disliked each other, but seeing each other every day and being in each other's company softened them towards each other, and as time went by, their acquaintance became friendship, and then best friendship, and then for Sanada, something more. But Umi was oblivious to that.

_**It's as though you won't even turn around and look at me  
Until I become a man that's suited to you  
You're harsh**_

"_Ne Gen-kun, do you believe in love at first sight?" Umi asked while walking backwards, so as to face Sanada. They were walking home after their first day of school._

"_Oi, don't walk like that, you might get hurt. And no, I don't believe in such foolish things." Sanada replied, his face impassive. Of course he didn't believe in love at first sight. He didn't even like Umi at first sight. _

"_I won't get hurt, you're just too serious. And you're mean, because I believe in such foolish things." She said defensively, putting an emphasis on foolish. _

"_Sumimasen." He said simply. Silence ensued._

"_Oi, you're supposed to ask why." She broke the silence, now walking normally._

"_Why what?"_

"_Why I believe in love at first sight!" _

"_If you want to say it, then just explain it to me." She pouted. He sighed. He really can't resist those eyes, can he?_

"_Why do you believe in love at first sight then?" She smiled._

"_Because I have fallen in love at first sight!" She exclaimed._

"_Eh?" He stopped in his tracks._

"_Yeah! I think-no, I know- I'm in love with Yukimura Seiichi! Uwaaaah, he's just so different from all the other guys out there!" She laughed. "You just watch, I'm gonna make him fall in love with me too!" _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**I tried to be a gentle and caring guy  
But that just wasn't enough for you**_

"_Here." Umi looked at what Sanada was giving her. It was his jacket._

"_Eh? What's that for?"_

"_Because you're stupid enough to forget your jacket at home and it's so obvious you're cold." Sanada stated matter-of-factly. _

"_Eh? How about you? Won't you get cold if you give that to me? More than I, you could not get sick, what with tennis competitions and all."_

"_I'll be alright. Just take it already, will you?"_

"_Heh, so scary." She laughed. He glared at her. "Okay, okay." She took the jacket and wrapped it around herself. They started to walk. _

"_Yukimura-kun was awesome at today's practice, ne?" She said with a smile. He sighed. _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Yukimura-kun!" Umi exclaimed excitedly as she entered his hospital room.

"Eh? Hinamori-san, it's a pleasure to see you again." He smiled at her.

"Nani? I told you, it's Umi-chan, Umi-chan!"

"And I told you it's Seiichi. But you keep on calling me Yukimura-kun, so it's only fair that I call you Hinamori-san, ne?" She laughed. Only Sanada knew she called him Yukimura-kun on purpose so that he'd repetitively ask her to call him by his first name.

"Okay, okay! Ne, _Seiichi_, how are you?" He chuckled.

"I've been fine, _Umi-chan_. But now I'm better because you're here." She giggled. Sanada felt his heart grow heavy and weary. He coughed to let them know he was there.

"Oh hi Sanada. Nice of you to visit, and to bring Umi-chan along." Yukimura turned to him. Sanada nodded.

"Oh, by the way, we bought a cake for you! Bunta and I had this the other day, and I swear it felt like heaven!" Umi said, showing Yukimura the cake.

"You've been spending too much time with Marui." She chuckled.

"Shall I get us drinks? What would you two like, Seiichi, Gen-kun?"

"Warm lemon tea would be fine." Yukimura replied.

"Make that two."

"Okay." She went out of the room. Silence overtook the room at once. Sanada was the first one to break it.

_**When a love song plays in the streets  
People get close to one another  
I'm definitely going to follow you  
Into the radiance, and show you  
**_

"You like her, don't you?" He asked. Yukimura looked down at his hands.

"Yes."

"She obviously likes you back. How come you haven't made a move towards her direction?" Sanada frowned. Yukimura faced him.

"Because you like her too. And you're my friend" Sanada sighed. He'd been sighing a lot today, he noticed.

"That shouldn't matter. Her happiness is the most important thing. I trust you not to make her cry."

"Are you giving me your blessing?" Yukimura asked, smiling sadly.

"I guess so. But if you hurt her, even if you're my friend, I wouldn't care. I'll be after you 'til the day you die."

"Thank you, Sanada."

"Here's your lemon tea, you two." Umi said as she entered the room again.

"Well then, I'll be leaving now." Sanada stood up to leave.

"Eh? Why, we just got here." Umi pouted.

"I need to do something. Call me if you need me to pick you up."

"Then why can't you just wait for me?" She frowned.

"Just because." He took his lemon tea and walked out.

"Let him be for now. Umi. There's something I need to tell you." Yukimura said.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sanada walked out of the hospital, looked over his shoulder to the window of Yukimura's room, managed a sad little smile, and walked away.

_**I'm going to keep loving you**_

_**fin**_

Author's notes: The bold words are taken from the English translation of the Arashi song "Wish", hence the title. Please review! Constructive criticism is most welcome, because I know that I "still have lots more to work on." Thank you!


End file.
